Soulmates and ex-boyfriends
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Hermione is with Ron and he has a question for her but what will she say? Who really loves Hermione? Will she find out? Who will get in their way? Read to find out.
1. Soulmates and ex-boyfriends

**Hi guys thank for reading this :) BTW The characters are sadly not mine but the plot is.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione walks down the staircase to the common room hoping to avoid Ron at all costs, his sister Ginny had just told her that he was going to ask her to marry him and that she shouldn't. Ginny loved her brother but never thought he was good enough for Hermione and frankly Hermione had stopped thinking of a future with Ron...frankly now she didn't see one with him, not anymore. She scurries down the stairs and runs out of the portrait hole. She runs to the heads dorm where she shares a common room and a bathroom with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was a nice guy now that he didn't have his father screaming at him about how mudbloods were below them and how Malfoys were so much better because of their blood. Now he and Hermione were rather good friends. She runs in after muttering "Soulmates" under her breath. After hearing the password the portrait of the little girl opens for her revealing Draco sitting in a soft puffy chair next to the fire. She runs in and says "Hi Draco..."

"What's wrong Princess?" He says smirking. Ever since they had become friends he had called her Princess because she was the "Gryffindor Princess". She sits in the chair next to his and whispers "Draco I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Is it Weasley?"

"Yeah...it is..."

"What'd he do now?"

"Nothing yet but Gin...Gin said he's going to ask me to marry him tonight at dinner!"

"Isn't that what you wanted Princess?" He asks sounding a little angry.

"It was when I started going out with him but now I don't know...I know I don't want to."

"Then tell him no and dump his sorry arse!"

"Draco I just don't want to lose him as a friend but I will won't I?"

"You have me...and Pansy...and Ginny...and Blaise!" He says taking her hand knowing that she would lose Harry if she broke the weasel's heart.

She smiles and kisses his cheek saying "How did I ever get on without you?"

He hugs her and says "go get ready for dinner and if you need me i'll be there for you ok?"

She nods and runs up the stairs to her room. She strips off her uniform and puts on a black cami, dark jean short shorts, knee high black converse and ties up her soft brown ringlets up in a pony tail. She charms her nails to look black and takes off the necklace Ron had given her as well as the promise ring. She conjurs a box and puts them into it along with some other gifts from Ron. She seals it and ties a black ribbon around it before calling down her owl Willow to deliver it to Ron's dorm room that he still shared with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry. she walks down the stairs and walks out of the portrait hole not noticing Draco's face when he saw her. She walks down the stairs to the entrance hall, she takes a deep breath and walks into the great hall. She doesn't notice all the male stares she is getting from everyone as she walks to the Gryffindor table. Hermione sits down with Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny and starts eating nervously. She looks at Ginny and mouths "I'm saying no". She nods with an encouraging smile before turning back to her mashed potatoes. Soon dinner is almost over and she hears someone shout "QUIET!"

It was Harry and he was now smiling at Ron...it was an encouraging smile as if trying to make Ron feel braver...OH GOD he was going to ask her in front of the whole school! She'd have to embarrass him by saying no then he'd hate her! She looks around to Ginny who had gone white like Hermione but had a determined look on her face. Hermione hears footsteps behind her and knows Ron is behind her. She closes her eyes and turns around, when she opens them Ron is on one knee and is pulling a box from his pocket. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Hermione I need to ask you something..." he starts.

She plays dumb and says "What Ron?"

"Hermione would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"No Ron..."

* * *

**Review please! What do you think? (Go easy on me please this is my first fanfic)**

**I'll update it soon!**


	2. shouting and ugly owls

**Hi everyone! hope you like the new chapter! BTW the characters are not mine they are J. K. Rowling's**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"What?" He asks pathetically, the hopeful little bubble that had bloomed in his chest had popped the moment her perfect mouth had formed the words that shattered his heart. He looks up at her to see that her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Ronald I said no" She says in a low voice that still carried across the silent room.

"Why?"

"Ronald I really think we should talk about this another time."

"Hermione we need to talk about this!"

"Ronald stop it you're making a scene!"

"What do you want me to do Hermione?!"

"I want you to calm the hell down and let me tell you why in _private_!"

He glares at the floor and stands saying "Tomorrow at 5 by the lake.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ok Ron." she says standing and leaving the hall followed by Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, and Pansy. They all walk to the heads dorm, pansy grabs chocolates, butterbeer, and chocolate cake. They all sit in front of the fire in short pajama shorts and camis. Hermione cried into Ginny's shoulder and mumbles "He h-hates me! I should've just s-said yes!"

"No honey no he's a prat!" Pansy says pulling her into a sisterly hug. All the girls had formed a bond over the summer since the final battle where Pansy had left Voldemort to be with the order. She had apologized to all of them and had grown close to them. Lavender hugs her too and says "he's too good for you Mione!"

She hugs them all then they hear someone shouting at the portrait to let him in. She looks up and says "it's Harry!" She closes her eyes as he comes in and shouts "WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?!"

"Harry please..."

"Don't Harry me! How could you do this to Ron?"

"I don't love him!"

"You were fucking made for each other and you've broken his damn heart!"

"It's not my fault that I don't want to marry him!"

"Ginny talk some sense into her, Ron's your brother!"

"Harry stop it! Hermione deserves more then Ron!" She shouts turning as red as her hair.

"How can you say that about him?!"

"Since I realized who my big brother really is!"

"Ginny!"

"Get out Potter..."

"What..."

"I said GET OUT POTTER!" she shouts pointing her wand at him. He turns white and leaves hurriedly not wanting to be hit with a bat bogey hex.

She sits down and hugs Hermione who is now sobbing worse then ever. They all fall asleep and in the morning Hermione sits up and finds a note on Willow's leg. she unties it and reads

_Hermione,_

_I love you so much and don't understand how you don't love me the same. I've treated you well, given you gifts, and told you that I loved you every chance I got! But you still treat me like dung! I could give you a good life, I'd work at the ministry, you'd be a house wife; taking care of our kids, cleaning the house and stuff like that! You'd have nice things, books! My offer still stands for you Mione. _

_All my love,_

_Ron_

She rips the letter to pieces and throws it in the fire, she watches the small slips of parchment curl up and blacken when she hears a frightened meow outside the portrait hole and sees Crookshanks who was now very old curled up and terrified of the large ugly owl that was attacking him. she grabs her wand and curses the owl into oblivion before running to crookshanks who was bleeding and mewing weakly. she picks him up and whispers "Crookshanks! Oh damn that owl!" She looks down at the large ginger cat who had stopped breathing. She tries to wake him but knows he's dead. She cries into his fur when Draco helps her up before comjuring a very small casket for crookshanks.

She looks over at the stunned owl and knows that it's Ron's new owl. She points her wand at it and transfiggers it into a bug and steps on it. she puts crookshanks into the casket and magic's it upstairs. she hugs Draco and says "Thank you for helping me Draco"

He nods and whispers "Don't be upset Mia, he's in a better place now."

"She nods and looks up into his silver eyes and realizes how close he was, their faces were inches apart and before she could blink his soft lips were on hers kissing her tenderly. She kisses back and moans softly at his touch. His hand are on her cheeks. She pulls back and whispers "Draco?"

He pulls back his eyes wide with fear as her whispers "Mia...Mia I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be Draco. It...It was the best kiss of my life..."

"R-Really?"

"Yes Draco"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime then?" he asks nervously


	3. Kittens and christmas

**Hey guys new chapter! Characters still not mine sadly but the plot is. enjoy the story**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Yes I would Draco...maybe over Christmas?"

"Yeah I could meet your parents..."

"Um..."

"What's wrong with me meeting your parents?"

"Nothing it's just...y-you can't meet my parents..."

"Why?"

"They're dead...car accident..."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Mia I didn't mean..."

"Don't be sorry Draco it's ok. You had no way of knowing." She says hugging him. He hugs her back and takes her inside saying "you can come to my house for Christmas if you like..."

"I'd love to Draco"

"Great now I won't be alone for Christmas. My mother and father's deaths meant that I got everything. Even the manor but I've redecorated. It's all blue and silver, I even pay my house elves now."

"Oh Draco that's wonderful, so does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" She says smiling for the first time in 17 hours.

"Of course Mia"

"She smiles and says "I need a nick name for you..."

"Anything but Drakey-poo ok?"

"Ok...my dragon" she says hugging him.

"Latin?"

"yes"

He smiles and hugs her close as the other girls wake up. Ginny sits up and smirks at the pair of them before saying "OOOOOH do I hear wedding bells?"

Hermione looks over at her and blushes before saying "I um...he uh...he and I _are_ a couple now..."

"Really? Ok _NOW_ you have someone who actually deserves you!"

Draco smiles and takes Hermione's hand and leads her up to her room as the girls all giggle. He walks into her room with her and sits her on her bed before kissing her forehead and saying "I'm sorry about Crookshanks Mia, do you want to bury him?"

"Yeah I would but where would I?"

"You could do it at my estate if you wanted..."

"That would be lovely but I don't want to impose..."

"It's no trouble Mia I want you to be able to. I'll go speak to McGonagall now ok?"

"Ok Draco" she says smiling slightly

He hugs her and leaves after giving her a quick kiss. When he's gone she looks at the small casket on her desk and starts to cry again, but she knew that Draco would be there for her and that everything would be ok.

She gets dressed in a black sweater, a pair of black jeans and regular pair of converse shoes. she brushes her hair and starts writing a letter to Ron

_Ronald,_

_My answer is still no and that's what it will stay, and I hope you're happy my cat is dead because of your bloody owl! I don't know if you meant that to happen but I don't care, after 5 tonight I don't think I want to speak to you ever again. _

_Hermione._

She ties the letter to Willow's leg and watches her leave as Draco comes into the room, he hugs her and says "Mia she said we can go to the manor tonight whenever you want. Ok?"

"That's wonderful Draco, we'll go after I talk to Ronald at 5"

"Perfect, do you want me to be there?"

"Yes I do Draco"

He leans down and kisses her gently.


	4. outrage and ex-friends

Hermione's POV

They flew through the air away from her two ex-friends as Draco zoomed through the air with her holding onto his waist for dear life. When they finally reach the heads tower he3 leads her down the stairs and to a black ugly old shoe which was their portkey to the manor. She puts her hand on it and so does Draco who is holding onto the small casket with a sober expression on. She leans over and kisses his cheek softly before they are whipped away and land on their feet in front of the silver gates. he opens them with a wave of his hand and leads her through to a gorgeous white marble fountain with a perfect garden surrounding it. He leads her through the neatly trimmed grass to a small black gate that had a tiny plate on it that said "Pet Cemetery". He opens the gate and walks over to a small plot where a rectangular whole had been dug he lays the casket in it and chars a pile of dark black earth to fill the whole. Draco takes Hermione into his arms as he says "Here lies Crookshanks; a wonderful companion, a protective pet, a friend who was taken before his time" As he spoke a white marble tombstone appeared with the words engraved on it. Hermione looks around and sees it's the only white marble one in the place, all the others were black. Draco had wanted him remembered the most out of all the other pets he had had himself.

She buries her face into his shirt and says "I can't thank you enough Draco"

"Don't worry about it love, he deserves a grand final resting place." He raises his wand and a single white lily appears and rests softly on the fresh grave. Hermione shivers and whispers he liked you, you know..."

"He did?"

"He liked you better then Ron...he would always hiss at Ron when he would hug me or touch me or anything..."

"He had taste" he says chuckling softly.

She gives him a watery smile as he leads her away from the grave and up to the house. They go out and Pip his favorite house elf says "Hello master! Would you and missy like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please pip, with biscuits if you don't mind..."

"Pip never minds Master Draco! I shall bring them to you in the parlor?"

"Yes pip thank you"

He grins and bows before apparating to the kitchens with a soft pop. Hermione smiles and says "he must like you"

"He does, he was my best friend as a child. Dobby would have been but father hated him..."

"I'm sorry about him, but he loved you didn't he?"

"No he saw me as his heir and that was it."

She looks at their intertwined fingers and squeezes his hand comfortingly as he leads down the blue and silver halls to a small but cozy parlor. He smiles and kisses her cheek and sits down on a plush white couch as a owl flies through the window with a note.

Draco takes and starts to read...

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short guys but I was writing something so short but I'm going to a concert! I'll update soon :)**


	5. letters and house elves

**Draco's POV**

He takes the letter and starts to read...

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It is my displeasure to inform you that the school is closed to you and Miss Granger not because of anything you yourselves have done but because of threats currently imposed on the school. I cannot let you and Miss Granger back in without risking the students inside. It would be prudent of you to have Miss Granger stay with you in your manor because the threat could be dangerous to you as well as the school. I apologize for this but I know that at your home you are well protected Mr. Malfoy, your things will be sent to you as soon as possible. And you need not worry about your studies we will send homework and I believe the library in Malfoy Manor is quite sufficient for your studies._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall._

He finishes reading and says "well Christmas break has come two weeks early..."

"What do you mean Dragon?" Hermione asks confused

He hands her the letter and watches her read it and is relived to see she isn't upset with the news that they were to stay together...alone...in _his_ home...for an undetermined amount of time...he was jerked out of his thoughts by Pip coming into the room with a tray of biscuits and blueberry tea. "Here is masters favorite tea..." he says smiling his wide smile from under his small black hat that he loved serving his master in. He bows to Draco then to Hermione and says "Is Master needing anything else then?"

"Actually yes Pip, could you please fix up the guest bedroom across the hall from my bedroom?"

"Yes Master, and are there any preferences for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you make will be fine Pip thank you."

"Missy Hermione does you have any colors you woulds prefer for your sheets?"

"A dark purple would be nice Pip thank you" she says smiling

He bows again and leaves. Hermione looks to Draco and says "He doesn't have a problem with my being muggleborn?"

"No none of my house elves do. I never really liked that attitude and neither did our elves."

She pours herself a cup of tea and mixes in some sugar as she says "So my dragon now that you have me here and we can't very well leave, what do you intend to do with me?"

"Well you are the first young lady that has set foot in my home for quite sometime...I think we'll get to know each other as you make yourself at home here..." He says smirking and taking a bite of a biscuit.

A few minutes pass in silence until a small house elf wearing a small green dress comes in and bows before saying "Mr. Malfoy two trunks have arrived from Hogwarts and we have unpacked them accordingly but Missy Hermione's clothing is unbefitting of the next Lady Malfoy...shall we find more clothing suited to it sir?"

"That is up to miss Hermione isn't it Ginger?"

"Yes of course master...Missy Hermione?"

"Erm well...I suppose you could do that..."

"Any specific colors Missy?"

"Um no just not pink..."

"Yes Missy" she leaves with a small bow to them both. Hermione looks at Draco and says "The next Lady Malfoy? We have been dating for a few hours at most..."

"Oh...well they believe that any young lady I bring here is a potential one but they must think more of you because your Gryffindor's golden girl, top of your classes, beautiful, caring, sweet,...not to mention we buried _your_ cat in _my_ family's pet cemetery..."

"Oh...well the thought isn't entirely unimaginable..."

"Well that's good..." he says flushing with embarrassment at what his house elves had just said about her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"What do you think the threat is at the school?"

"Well if they won't even open the floo network for us to go back in it might have something to do with deatheaters...the ones that escaped askaban..."

"That _would_ have to be it wouldn't it?" She says with a slight chuckle as she finishes her tea. He laughs softly and takes some tea for himself as Ginger comes back into the room saying "Shall Ginger help Missy Hermione get ready?"

"Erm...that sounds nice Ginger..." She says as she gets up and follows Ginger. Ginger leads her up two sets of marble stairs and up to a dark blue door. She opens the door for Hermione and leads her through the dark purple and white bedroom, over two a large bathroom made of white marble. Ginger had run a bath that smelled heavily of vanilla. Ginger helps her take off her shoes and waits for her to get into the bath. Hermione slides into the hot bath and feels Ginger wet her hair before washing it for her. When Ginger rinses her hair, it's sleek and smooth.

She gets out and puts on new underwear then puts on a dark green dress that reached her feet. It was longsleeved with a V-neck with a silver sash around the waist. She smiles and lets Ginger brush and style her hair as she slips on black flats. She thanks Ginger and leaves the room to see Draco looking over the banister to the ballroom below. He turns and his jaw drops at the sight of her.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He walks slowly out of the parlor about ten minutes after Hermione had left with Ginger. He sighs and walks up to her bedroom thinking of Hermione...there was no doubt he had large feelings for Mia...he kind of liked the idea of having Mia be the next Lady Malfoy...having his children with her...but did she like the idea? Did she even want to think about that now because of Weasel?"

"Master, Ginger is telling me that Missy Hermione is almost ready. Is you needing help getting ready?"

"No I can manage Pip..."

"Yes Master, shall supper be served in the grand dining room?"

"That sounds fine Pip"

"I shall set out the good silver Master" Pip bows to him and leaves as Draco goes into his bedroom. He dresses in black dress pants and a white silk long sleeved dress shirt. He walks back out and leans against the railing to wait for her. He hears her door open slowly and looks to see her in a green silk dress that hugged her curves without making her look slutty. His jaw drops, she was completely breathtaking without even trying. She blushes and giggles bringing him to his senses. He smiles at her and takes her hand in his saying "You look beautiful Mia..."

"Thank you Draco, what are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know...if Pip is in charge of supper tonight he will make something big so that you have a warm welcome to this home, I think they have taken a liking to you..."

"Really?"

"Yes they never treated anyone so kindly at first, I doubt they even ever drew a bath for my mother without being told to."

"Well I find that very flattering..."

"You should they are more closed off from people then they appear. Voldemort wasn't very forgiving to most of them so now they distrust most strangers."

"That is so awful were they ok?"

"Yes they kept their heads down and protected who they could, but they love you for your S.P.E.W. speeches and how you helped Dobby."

"I'm glad they feel that way Draco I think I will grow to be great friends with them while I am here with you..."

He kisses her hand as they reach the double doors leading into the dining room, Pip opens the doors and reveals a long table covered in lavishly prepared foods from roasted duck to suckling pig, everything looked amazing in the soft candle light. Hermione smiles and whispers "They really did out do themselves..."

* * *

**Hey guys review please just go easy on me since this is my first fanfiction :)**


	6. More letters!

**Hey guys here's the newest chapter hope you like it! BTW characters aren't mine only the plot is.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

She walks into the room still holding Draco's hand as she marvels at all the food the house elves had made. They had somehow known all her favorites(She suspected Draco) He pulls out a chair for her in the center of the long table. She sits down onto it still looking at everything in awe, Draco sits across from her and asks "Are you alright Mia?"

"Yes...it's just they made _so_ much food...i wouldn't want it all to go to waste..."

"It won't Mia. The house elves always make a lot of food and it never goes to waste"

"OK...It all smells wonderful..."

"I'm glad you think so Missy, I is hearing lots about you froms Ginger and Pip. I is Fluffy..." A small older house elf says from next to her as he sets down a silver gravy boat onto the table. He bows before her in his miniature butler outfit. She smiles at this and says "Thank you Fluffy it all looks perfect." He smiles widely and says "We is also getting desserts ready for you and master Draco."

"Thank you Fluff"

"Missy would you like anything special for you to drink?"

"Water is fine if you don't mind"

"Yes Missy I is getting it for you now!" He squeaks hurrying out to fetch her the water.

They start eating when a house elf dressed in a tiny pink dress scurries in with 8 different letters "Master Draco! I has one letter for you and 7 for Missy Hermione!"

"7? That's ridiculous! How many damn letters are you going to get today Mia?"

"A lot apparently Draco...what's your name?"

"I is Lily Missy Hermione"

"Well who are they from Lily?"

"There is one from Missy Parkinson, one from Missy Weasley, one from Missy Brown, one from Missy Patil, one from Missy Lovegood, one from Mr. Potter, and one from Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you Lily I'll take them now."

"Here you are miss, and Master Drco here is one from your friends Mr's Zabini, Nott, Thomas, Finnigan, and Longbottom." The small elf says handing him his letter. She bows again as Hermione starts to read her letters.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry you can't come back to school but you sure can't complain. I mean you're stuck in a HUGE house with Draco Malfoy! And since he's your boyfriend you're in for a heaven instead of a cold drafty castle. Anyway We'll all send you your homework and stuff so that you can keep up, oh and I think Weasley is furious about the fact that you aren't with him and that you're staying with your new boyfriend alone. Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going out with Neville now, he's so adorable it's a wonder he's not with Luna but I'm not going to complain. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Pansy_

"Well that's sweet Pansy is going out with Neville..."

"I'm glad she's happy with her match up since her father is trying to get us to marry one another"

"Yeah that would have been a disaster of a marriage"

"No kidding."

She laughs and goes to the next letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ron is so mad at me right now but I don't care. I broke up with Harry by the way, he was just being such a selfish git! Anyway I think i might start going out with Blaise. Anyway i bet you'll have A LOT of fun with Mr. Malfoy now won't you? By the way I quit the quidditch team yesterday because i'd rather see slytherin win because it seems OUR captain is a jerk toward not only me but our friends as well. He was simply awful to Neville when he and Pans started going out! Oh I'm rambling aren't I? Well i hope to see you soon Mione._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

"Ginny quit the quidditch team and broke up with Harry..."

"Potter deserved it, besides Gin deserves better then that git"

"I suppose he did."

"Are you still upset about Harry and Ron Mia?"

"I am a little, i mean they _were_ my best friends...but if this is how they treat their friends now i will have none of it!"

"That's the spirit Mia, you deserve better in friends then two men who paid attention to you only _after_ they realized you were a girl."

"Thank you my dragon" she says smiling as she unfolds the next letter from Lavender.

_Dear Mione,_

_I am so completely mad at Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter! They had no right to treat you the way they did! I mean who does that? You couldn't marry him because you didn't love him the way he loved you, if he really loved you he'd let you go! Maybe it's just me but he acts like he owns you and i never saw that crappy ring on your finger! He tried to get me to talk to you for him. The nerve that boy has is getting idiotic isn't it? I'm really happy for you and Draco but if you look back we never would have thought this possible would we? Well I'm happy none the less. hope to see you soon!_

_Lavender_

"Lavender is pretty mad at Ron and Harry, if the girls aren't careful she'll slip off and rip their heads off..."

"I like Lavender more and more with each passing stupid moment that potter and weasley have..."

She laughs and goes to Parvati's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I see why you broke it off with Ron he's been a git since you and Draco left! I am SO glad i never went out with him, I feel bad for you and Lav. Oh by the way Lavender is going out with Seamus! And I'm thinking of asking Dean out...Anyway you HAVE to send us all details about your steamy romance with your slytherin hunk! (God i sound like such an idiot when i say that!) I mean you two will be perfect together, he's smart and likes books, you're smart and like books! He's patient and sweet (Complete opposite of Ron!) and that's just what you've always said you wanted in a guy. I swear this is a match made in heaven!_

_Love,_

_Parvati_

"Well apparently you and I are a match made in heaven..."

"How?"

"According to Parvati you're sweet, smart hunky, bookish, and patient which is just what I want in a boy..."

"I should right a thank you letter to her..."

Hermione laughs and opens the next letter from Luna.

_Hermione,_

_Hey EVERYONE is in an uproar, not only about you and Draco going out but you both staying at his house. Ron has asked me to talk to you, the problem is he didn't tell me to talk you back into marrying him. So I'm going to talk you out of it even more. I mean look at his grades compared to Draco's! He's a git, hotheaded, over emotional, he makes fun of "Eccentric people" like me, and he treated you like dirt! I hope that turned you completely away from Ron. If not tell me and i'll give you more. By the way I'm thinking of asking out Theo..._

_love,_

_Luna_

"Well Luna certainly doesn't want me back with Ronald"

"Good he doesn't deserve you..."

"Thank you Draco"

"No need to thank me it's true."

She smiles and opens the letter from Harry

_Hermione,_

_I don't get how you can claim to be our friend when you leave Ron for a slimy git like Malfoy. It's not like he's even capable of love! He's a damn deatheater and you're an order member! Since when is he a good person? Have you been imperioused or given a love potion?! And what about Ginny?! She dumped me yesterday and quit the quidditch team! And not to mention our newest triator Neville who's now going out with pug face parkinson! You are so selfish that you would let all this happen. I hope you reali ze that you aren't good enough for Ron and it would be an honor for you to be his bloody wife!_

_Harry_

"The nerve of him!"

"Of whom?"

"Harry James Potter! The bloody wanker has the nerve to say that I'm the one who doesn't deserve Ron!"

"what?!"

"Oh and he thinks you've slipped me a love potion! Can you believe him?!"

"He's a moron he is."

"Well I am glad I'm not his friend anymore."

"Too right"

She goes to her last letter from Ron.

_Mione,_

_I miss you love. Please come back to me, I love you so so much and I need you in my life. If you're under some spell or potion I forgive you, hell if you aren't I'll forgive you! Just get away from that ugly slimy git._

_Love Ron_

"Ugh he doesn't get it!"

"I'm sorry love..."

"He thinks that I should go back to him because he thinks you're a slimy git"

"It's up to you when it comes to who you're with whether it's me or Ron or anyone else."

"Draco you have got to realize how sweet you are!"

He smiles and takes her hand from across the table and kisses it. She blushes and thinks of how she really preferred this gentleman over an idiotic immature boy...

* * *

**Ron's POV**

He sits down in an arm chair in the Gryffindor common room holding a reply to his letter...

_Ronald,_

_I don't appreciate the fact that you have deluded yourself into thinking that I am under some spell or potion, I am not some empty headed bint who can't recognize a spell or potion. I will not now or ever accept your offer of marriage. I don't want to because I don't love you the way you want me to and I don't think I can call you or Harry friends any longer._

_Hermione_

He glares at her hand writing and mutters how dare she do this to him?! She had the nerve to say all that to him? She was the perfect girl for him, she was wonderful in every way he knew of and she didn't want him?! She was damn lucky he even asked her out let alone asked her to marry him.

Suddenly Harry storms in and sits in the next armchair with a huff of fury.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"I just found Ginny snogging the face off of Zabini!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?!"

"She says she doesn't want to go out with a git like me so she went to that fucking Italian."

"What is wrong with these women?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

hey guys i'll post the next chapter soon


	7. A field trip

**Hey guys, thanks for the advice, the plot is mine, nothing else is, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He runs down the hall and as he slides his cloak on he runs off down the staircase in his eagerness to see Hermione, she had now been there for a week and he was taking her out for the evening although she didn't know where. He had kept the secret so as to surprise her, he hoped she liked it he had planned it for the past three days. He slows to a walk as he nears the doors that led to the garden. He opens the doors to see Hermione in a floor length silver gown with silvery heels on. She pulls the hood of one of _his_ traveling cloaks up and smiles at him as the snow falls silently from the grey sky. He smiles too, he reaches out his black gloved hand to her white gloved one. She gives him her hand and whispers "Can you tell me where we are going yet Dragon?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it Mia?"

"I suppose but I am so curious Draco..." she says smiling as her drew her closer.

"Don't worry Mia it's worth the wait..."

"It isn't a quidditch game is it?"

"No I know you hate the sport Mia...I'm not like Weasel-bee."

"I know but I know you like Quidditch...so what is it?"

"I am not telling you Mia"

"Oh alright Draco lets go." She says eagerly. He smiles and kisses her before pulling her into his arms so he can apparate them to Diagon Alley. When they arrive spinning into the middle of the snow covered street she smiles excitedly at him.

"Shall we?" he asks holding his arm out to her.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, where first?"

"Dinner is not until six so I thought we could go shopping. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Draco." She takes his arm and he leads her to Florish and Blotts to look at books. She smiles contentedly as they walk through the shop from silk covered books to leather bound ones. He buys her a few books that she seemed interested in and waves his wand so that they would appear at the manor. She is quick to scold him for spending so much on her but she does so half-heartedly. He smirks and takes her to the Magical Menagerie hoping she'd find something she liked that he could get her for Christmas. They walk around cage after cage when they come to a large cushy cage in the back where a large black cat with blue eyes sat with about fifteen tiny black and grey kittens. Hermione lets go of his arm and looks down at the kittens with softened eyes.

"Draco aren't they sweet?"

"Yeah...are you ok Mia?" he asks as he catches a glance at her misty eyes

"I'm fine Dragon I just miss Crookshanks..."

"I know Mia, it's only natural, would you like to go to dinner now?" He asks as he takes her into his arms lovingly to comfort her. She smiles and says "That sounds wonderful Draco..."

They leave the Magical Menagerie and he leads her to a warm looking French restaurant, once inside Draco leads her up to the host and says "Malfoy party of two..."

"Is this miss Granger? Hermione Granger?"

"Yes and I'm her date Draco Malfoy now please take us to our table"

"But I thought she was dating Ron Weasley..."

"Not anymore, she's moved up"

"But..."

"Are you going to show us to our table or not? If you're not I think we could leave..."

"No! I'm sorry to have offended you Mr. Malfoy...right this way..." he says hurriedly grabbing two menus and gesturing for them to follow him. Draco smiles and follows while still holding Hermione's hand. She smiles and whispers "Thank you for deflecting that Draco..."

"It's no problem Mia." he replies as they arrive at the table. He pulls her chair out for her then sits down. She smirks and says "I never thought this would happen..."

"What? Me taking you out to dinner?" he asks

"No...well yes...I mean everything. Did you honestly think you would end up dating me?"

"You know full well my father forced me into acting like I hated you...but I never did...and to answer your question...yes I did...or I rather hoped I would..."

"Draco? Did you have a crush on me?" she asks with a slight smirk on her lips

"Don't make fun of me Mia..." he laughs as the waiter comes to their table so they can order drinks. Hermione opens her mouth to order but he stops her and says "a bottle of the elder flower wine, 1983 please..."

"Yes sir..." The waiter leaves and Hermione asks "How did you know what I wanted?"

"I know you have a taste for the finer wines Mia..."

"Who told you that?"

"Ginger"

"Ah Ginger would of course tell you my favorite wine..." She laughs. He smiles at her laugh and they start talking about Christmas and hinting what they wanted. All through dinner they laugh and talk about anything and everything. "What's your favorite color Draco?"

"You'll laugh at me..."

"No I won't Draco now tell me"

"Ok...I like red..."

"Like Gryffindor red?"

"Yes..."

"I _knew_ it!"

"What did you know?"

"That you had a streak of Gryffindor in you somewhere..."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do not Hermione!" He laughs

"You do and you know it!"

"Well I know for a fact that you have a streak of Slytherin"

"I do not Dragon"

"You do...don't you remember 2nd year?"

"Yes why?"

"Later that year I heard of what you did..."

"I didn't do anything."

"Nothing with polyjuice potion?"

"What...How...When...uggh"

"That was very slytherin of you Mia"

"Oh fine..."

"Good...by the way do you still have your muggle clothes?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

After dinner they apparate back to the manor and he kisses her and says "change into some muggle clothes there's one more surprise tonight..."

"What now Draco love?"

"You'll see, I have to go change too."

"Ok Draco..."

She runs up the stairs and goes into her room and pulls out a thick dark green sweater, black jeans, black converse shoes, and a green scrunchie. She gets dressed and ties her hair up after taking off her jewelry, then she walks out of her room to see Draco in a red sweater, black jeans, and black trainers. She smiles and says "hello handsome, are we going now?"

"Yeah come on you'll love it."

"Ok Draco." She grabs his gloved hand in her own and they apparate away and when they land she opens her eyes and sees a huge muggle fair. She hadn't been to one since she was a little girl and her parents hadn't been to busy to play with her. She turns to Draco and tackles him in a bear hug. "I haven't been to a fair in _years_ Draco!"

"So I take it you like it?"

"Yes of course I do Draco!"

He laughs and hugs her back before buying their tickets to get in. He hands the woman muggle money knowing how much to give her thanks to Hermione. Once they're in she squeals and drags him over to a small roller coaster excitedly. They get in and Draco discovers he loves muggles...he also loved roller coasters. After they get off the ride she pulls him to a game and tells him how to play.

"Why would I want to knock down those bottles with a ball?"

"If you do it then you win a prize"

"I don't want a stuffed animal...is this meant to be fun?"

"Yes Draco, come on try..." Draco looks at the ball in his hand then out of the corner of his eye he sees some boy win a larger purple gorilla for his girlfriend. He looks at the bottles then back to her and says "I'll give it a try Mia." He throws the ball hard and knocks all three bottles off the stand making Hermione smile and the man running the game jump in surprise.

"Which prize sir?"

"The lion."

"Alright then..."

He hands Draco the lion and he smiles at Hermione before handing it to her and whispering "for my little Lioness"

She giggles and kisses him after hugging the lion, she takes his hand again and says "want to ride another ride?"

"Sure what others are there?"

"Well there's the merry-go-round which is mind numbingly boring, the tea cups, the tunnel of love, some more roller coasters..."

"What are the tea cups?"

"Well you sit in an over sized tea cup and you spin around really really fast..."

"Ok lets go on that one"

"Ok lets go Draco" She leads him over to the ride and they get on, when they get off he shakes his head dizzily and says "Can we do that again?"

She laughs and nods making him grin happily. They turn to get back in line when they hear...

* * *

**thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. No one likes a jealous ex-boyfriend

**Hey guys thanks for being so patient I had to baby sit. Anyway please review I need ideas! **

**Characters aren't mine the plot is**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Hermione!" The girl turns in shock and her beautiful chestnut eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe she was here right now, why was she here? That wasn't important now because he had been pining for her for a while, they needed each other. He walks toward her then notices the blonde, his hand is holding hers and his gleeful smile melts off his face when he sees Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Harry thought it might cheer me up...why are you here with..._it_?"

"I'm...I'm on a date with Draco."

"A _date_ with the ferret?!"

"Don't call him that Ronald!"

"Why shouldn't I? He's a ferret who doesn't deserve your love?!"

"Oh and I suppose _you_ do?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Well I don't love you Ronald, I never did and I don't think I ever will."

"Hermione you can't mean that..."

"I do...Draco could we go on the tunnel of love ride?"

"I suppose we could love..." he says smiling down at her feeling Ron's eyes burning into him. Hermione smiles and starts leading him to the bright pink, red, and white painted ride. Ron follows with his blue eyes burning with anger as he sees Draco walk with Hermione into the swan boat. He gets into one alone so he can keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He could _feel_ the weasel's eyes on him, what was his problem? Did he not get that Hermione didn't want him? Hermione was _his_ now and he was not going to let her go, she was perfect. Hermione was the girl he had dreamed of all these years he just wished he had realized it sooner. He wished he hadn't wasted his time with Daphne or Pansy. He kisses Hermione's cheek and whispers "These muggles didn't think through sending teenage lovers through a dark tunnel alone did they?"

"Draco that is not a very good thing to say...in public. But no they didn't..." She laughs as the boat floats into the tunnel, the light was dull and dark red. She scoots closer and kisses him eagerly, he kisses her back and slides his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opens her mouth for him moaning softly. He kisses her happily then hears a huff behind them. he starts kissinf her neck and opens his eyes to see Weasley in the boat behind them. He glares at him then bites her neck gently making her gasp softly, and whisper "Draco..."

"Yes my Mia?"

"Draco it has been _so _long since I've had a good snog."

"Did weasley never give you one?"

"Not a good one, he was always slobbering all over me."

"Well I can probably satisfy you in more ways then weasley..."

"Actually Draco...I've been saving myself for love so I never slept with anyone..."

"For love? When would you know if it was love?"

"Well I'd know in my heart if he was the one, if when he touched my hand it sent chills down my spine, when he looks in my eyes when we talk it makes me shiver, when he looks at me with those big grey eyes I've loved for years when he's about to kiss me I shudder in anticipation...did I just say that?"

"You did...does that mean what I hope it means?"

"Yes I...wait why do you hope I do?"

"Because I love you too..."

"Really Dragon? How long?"

"Since you punched me in third year, it knocked some sense into me I guess..."

"That's when I got my crush on you..."

"Really?"

"Yes baby..." she giggles blushing. He smiles and kisses her neck again and sees the weasel's face in the lights, he's red and turning redder, his eyes are almost black with the intensity of his anger and embarrassment. Hermione moans as his teeth nip at the pulse point just behind her ear. He smiles and whispers you're so wonderful Mia"

"Draco..."

"Yes love?"

"The ride is going to end soon..."

"We could ride again..."

"No baby I would rather go home..."

"Ok baby I'm all for that."

She laughs and kisses his cheek and whispers "Did you say all that because Ron is looking?"

"No baby girl I really mean it, I could never lie to you." He whispers back in her ear. She smirks and says "want to put on a bit of a show for him?"

"I love you when your Slytherin side comes out" he laughs

"Good because now it should come out a lot more often"

"Perfect I could never have an obedient girl"

She giggles as they pull up to the end of the ride. She takes him by the hand and leads him to a test your strength game, she pays the man and says "Try it ?"

"Anything for you, love"

She smiles and leans up next to the prizes as he picks up the hammer, and just as he slams the hammer down Ron comes into view and glares at Draco as the small pin speeds up the side of the game up to the sign 'super stud'. Hermione smiles and kisses Draco hard on the mouth before he picks out a dark green snake for her prize. She kisses his cheek and says "thank you, love."

"It's nothing for you Mia."

"Can we go? I'm frozen baby..."

"Of course, want to go shopping in diagon alley with me tomorrow?"

"It's a date sweetheart" he kisses her gently and holds her hand as they walk to the edge of the fair and apparate away. When they land in Malfoy Manor she kisses him passionately then pulling away so she could whisper "Night Master Malfoy"

"That's not fair, that's teasing me..." he whines

"That's the point Mr. Malfoy" she chuckles as she leans against her bedroom door. She batts her eyelashes suggestively and whispers "I should probably get to bed..."

"I should join you..." he sighs into her ear as he draws closer to her, he places both arms on either side of her with the palms of his hands on the door. He looks into her big brown eyes and captures her lips in a loving kiss. She drops her stuffed animals and puts her arms around his neck happily. He sweeps her up into his arms and carries her not into her bedroom but into his, he keeps kissing her and lays her down onto his bed. She looks up at him and opens her mouth to speak but he shushes her and whispers "We don't have to yet my love, I know you're not ready."

"Thank you Draco."

"Stay with me tonight though...please?"

"Yes I will Draco, just let me go get changed..."

"No you can borrow something of mine, I don't want you to leave my love."

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Alright..." she says with a slight smile. He walks over to his wardrobe and pulls out a dark green silk shirt. He hands it to her and winks as he pulls off his shirt to reveal his lean yet muscular body. She freezes and stares at his chest, her mouth starting to water. He smirks and says "I thought you wanted to change..."

She blushes and goes into the bathroom, she washes off her makeup, gets undressed except for her bra and panties, then puts Draco's shirt on. She smiles and calls Ginger to take her dirty clothes to the laundry. After Ginger leaves she goes back into Draco's room and sees him talking to Pip. She smiles and walks over to his king size four poster bed and draws the curtains so as to hide her from view. She lays down in the center of the many pillows and waits for Draco to come to bed, she hears Pip bring something into the room. She sits up and fixes her hair and waits. Soon Draco comes into the bed and says "Close those eyes baby..."

She does and feels him slide a glass into her hand, she opens her eyes and sees a heart shaped box of chocolate covered blueberries, strawberries, and cherries. She looks at the glass and it is full of red wine, she looks at Draco and whispers "You are so amazing!"

"Am I? Any man should do this for his love so why does that make me different?"

"Because you actually do." She leans close and kisses him lovingly. When she pulls away he feeds her a blueberry, she in turn feeds him a cherry. Soon they are both full and tired Draco puts the glasses and chocolates on a desk before going back to the bed with her, he kisses her head and after making sure the curtains on the bed was closed he pulls blankets over them and pulls her into his arms to make sure she was warm. And as she listened to his heart beat that was slowly luring her into sleep she heard him whisper "I love you Mia."

"I love you too..." she yawns unable to hold her eyelids open anymore.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, sorry if this was too short but I've been busy**

**please review**


	9. Whoever said love is hard?

**Hey guys here's the new chapter, the characters aren't mine but the plot is :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

As the weeks passed she fell hard and fast for Draco Lucious Malfoy, it was three days until Christmas and she knew he was planning something big for Christmas for her. She had come down that morning to find that in every room there was at least one large Christmas tree, every nook and cranny had been decorated in red and green and even shimmery non-melting snow. Holly and mistletoe was hung everywhere in the manor making it very festive (especially when Draco cornered her under some mistletoe). On this morning Draco was taking her for yet another trip to Diagon Alley, she had put on a red sweater, warm jeans, black boots, and Ginger had braided her hair with tinsel.

She rushes down the stairs hoping Draco was already up, he was and she finds him at the breakfast table with a mug of hot chocolate and a letter in his hand. He is frowning slightly as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Hermione smirks and sits across from him and almost immediately Lily has brought her a mug of hot chocolate and her usual letter from the girls. She takes it gladly and takes a gulp of the warm drink as she opens the letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_We all miss you so much and are REALLY glad you and Draco seem to be in love, but Ron and Harry heard about that because when we got your letter Lavender kind of shouted it out to the whole school that you were in love and now off limits...anyway on a lighter note we may be able to visit you on Christmas we'll owl you if we can. By the way all us girls are paired up too! Lavender has Seamus, Pansy has Neville, Parvati has Dean, Luna has Theo, and of course I have Blaise. Ron and Harry are beyond livid at this and basically the whole school has turned against them because of how they're treating everyone._

_But I don't blame them all because they seem to have changed. Oh and my mum is disappointed that you turned Ron down but she says whatever makes you happy is best (but I think she still has her heart set on you marrying Ron)_

_BTW Harry was booted as quidditch captain and Ron was booted off too. But I got the Captain's title! I'm so excited! We all send our love and if we all visit the boys will come too so Draco isn't lonely. _

_Love,_

_Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, and Luna :)_

Once she's done with the letter she replies to the letter quickly

_Dear Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna,_

_Things here are wonderful with Draco he is constantly spoiling me and kissing me it's so cute! I'm happy for you guys finding love too and Ginny are you and Ron even civil to each other anymore? It breaks my heart to know how much I've hurt him and how I caused a rift between the two of you. I'm surprised you sided with me but I'm not complaining. I love you guys for sticking by me and Pansy maybe you could have found a more graceful way to announce that Draco and I are in love..._

_I really hope you all could visit I miss you all. I should go now Draco is taking me out to Diagon Alley._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

She calls Pip and gives him the letter to send. Draco stands and says "Ready to go love?"

"Yes Draco" she says walking over to him happily, she didn't know what she wanted to get Draco for Christmas but knew it had to be special. She takes his hand and they leave for the snowy wizarding street. Once they arrive he tells her "I'm shopping for you so you have to go for just a bit because I know you'll peek..."

"Oh alright Dragon, I have to buy your gift anyway..."

"You don't have to get me anything Mia"

"I know I _want_ to"

"Alright i'll meet you at Weasley's wizard wheezes?"

"Sounds perfect what time?"

"Noon?"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too Mia"

He kisses her and walks toward the end of the street, she walks straight into her least favorite store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. She walks in and looks at all the merchandise before deciding on dark green gloves that she would have "Draco my Dragon" sewed into in silver. Hermionne walks up to the counter and asks them to put on the customized message. She pays 17 galleons but she knew he would love them. She charms them home into her room so he wouldn't see them. She looks down at her watch and sees that it's already 11:30. She smiles eagerly and leaves the shop and almost runs to the weasley's shop.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He walks into the jewelry store and walks over to a saleswoman. She has electric blue hair and very pink lips that contrasted to her pale skin. She smiles at the sight of him showing slightly pointed teeth, he smiles back and says "I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend..."

"OH wonderful! I'm Kathy and I LOVE helping young men with their girlfriends jewelry! How long have you been together?" she says in a very excited voice that made her sound like an owl.

"We've been together about a month and a half but I've loved her for about 5 years..."

"5 years?! Oh how did you meet?"

We're in Hogwarts together...she's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin..."

"How sweet, so what does she look like?"

"What does that matter?"

"It can help me see what will look best on her"

"Ok erm well, she's pale, big brown eyes, curly brown hair, sweet, pale pink lips, and a cute little nose that has freckles splashed across it..."

"Sounce like she'd look good in elvish silver..."

"Yeah that sounds good..."

"Well what would you like to get her? We have elvish silver necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings..."

"What types of rings do you have?"

"Well we have promise rings, wedding rings, flashy rings, and engagement rings..."

"Um, could I take a look at one of those engagement rings?"

"Sure do you want to see the elvish silver collection or would you prefer to browse?"

"I'll see the elvish silver collection if you don't mine..."

She smiles excitedly and pulls out a dark wooden box, she opens it and shows about ten glittering silver rings with various different stones. He looks over them then sees a perfect one, it was three bands of silver braided together with a large diamond in the center with a heart-shaped ruby on one side and a heart-shaped emerald on the other side. It glinted perfectly in the white light of the store, he picks it up and her face falls. "Sir that one is a bit pricey..."

"It's alright I can afford the cost." He says simply as he continues to admire it.

"Sir it's three hundred galleons..."

"Merely a penny's worth Kathy, ring it up please but I think I'll also look at some lockets to match it..."

"What's your name?"

"MAlfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Ah that explains it...may I ask who the young lady is? She doesn't sound like miss Parkinson..."

"Hermione Granger"

"Oh! How wonderful I have always admired her intelligence, you're a lucky man Mr. Malfoy"

"I know she deserves a prince...now about those lockets?"

"Oh of course I'll go get them while Debra rings up the ring."

She takes the ring from him and puts it in a black velvet box with white cushioning inside, she hands it to a small plump blonde witch before walking into the back to get elvish silver lockets to match the ring. Draco smiles and thinks of what else he was going to get Hermione. Soon he's bought not only the ring but a locket that had a lion stamped into it, he leaves the store and sends her gifts home. He walks to the Magical Menagerie and sees three kittens left from the original litter left. Their mother was now apparently pregnant once more and didn't want the last three. One was jet black with large blue eyes, the second was grey with green eyes and the third was white with violet eyes. He knew Hermione would love them all so he sighs and tells the clerk he would take all three, with them he bought three collars, a large carrying basket for them to sleep in until Hermione decided they shouldn't, and blank nametags that would change once the kittens were named.

By the time he has sent the kittens and the rest of the purchases it was 11:30 so he hurried to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When he arrives she's waiting for him outside, when she sees him she runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. "Miss me?" he asks laughing

"Always" she laughs smiling warmly

"So did you get me anything?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I'm not telling"

"Then neither am I"

"You wouldn't tell me anyway"

"Yeah you're right...so you want to go in?"

"Sure lets go!"

She pulls into the store and almost immediately runs into George. He smiles and hugs her once he sees it's her. "How have you been Mione?"

"Great"

"I've been out of touch but the last I heard was Ron was going to ask you to marry him. How'd that go..."

"Well erm..."

"Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"George we should talk about this in private..."

"We can go upstairs Mione..." he leads the two up to his flat above the store. They all sit down and he says "Spill it Mione."

"Well when Ron asked me...in front of the _whole_ school I said no..."

"then?"

"Harry got angry with me and yelled at me and told me I didn't deserve Ron. Then after Ron's owl killed Crookshanks Draco asked me out and I said yes..."

"Anything else?"

"I'm staying with Draco in his Manor and studying from there."

"Not as bad as it could have been, you could have said yes to Ron..."

"Yeah...wait what?"

"I love my brother Hermione but he's never deserved you, he's a git to you and he never made you happy. If Malfoy here does then so be it but he should know that if he hurts you I will personally kill him..."

"Noted" Draco says nodding to George smiling slightly.

Hermione hugs George saying "Thank you George...we should be going now. I'll write soon ok?"

"Alright Mione just don't forget to invite me to your wedding to Malfoy" he jokes

"I will invite you if it happens" she says looking at Draco a little hopefully. Suddenly there's a knock on the door, they look toward it and hear "OI! George I need your help!". It was Ron and he sounded angry. George goes and opens the door to see him standing there alone with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He pushes his way in then catches sight of Hermione but not Draco. "Hermione! Love come here please!"

"Hi Ron..." She says looking down to her feet

He rushes over to her and says "Why are you here?! Did George call you here to talk some sense into you? Has he? Have you changed your mind? Are you in love with me again? Are you done with ferret?"

"I'm here because George and I were catching up, no he didn't, and no he hasn't, I have not changed my mind, I am not in love with you and I most certainly not done with Draco. If you haven't noticed he is here right now..."

"Get out ferret."

"If you wish, it was nice talking with you George, I hope we can grow to be friends in the future. Hermione shall we go?" He says politely

"Yes Dragon, bye George it was wonderful seeing you again."

"Bye Mione write soon." George replies as he hugs her tightly. She turns to a red faced Ron and says "I'm not sorry that I fell in love with Draco" before turning and leaving arm in arm with Draco.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	10. Christmas love prevails

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, btw if you have any ideas please post them! The characters aren't mine the plot is.**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Two days pass from that day and now it's Christmas Eve, Draco walks into his room and hears a soft mewing from the corner. He snaps his door shut and looks at the basket in the corner to see all three kittens mewing over their empty milk bowl. He waves his wand and the bowl refills itself making the kittens jump in surprise. He smiles and walks over to his dresser and kisses his picture of Hermione before getting out some black silk sleep pants. He looks at the small black box on his dresser, he smiles and hopes that he's doing what she would want...he hoped...

He hears Hermione come into the hall way as she hums a muggle Christmas carol called "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" he smiles at the thought of her singing it as she had decorated the dining room table with Christmas roses. He had laughed at the song but felt bad for the reindeer for being singled out. Soon Draco decides to go see Hermione, he walks in and she's stuffing something hurriedly into her dresser.

She walks over to him and kisses him before saying "Yes, love?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Right and I'm a leprechaun..."

"Oh Draco, I was hiding a Christmas present of sorts..."

"OOOOHHH can I see please?!"

"No Draco, honestly you're like a five year old on Christmas eve. Are you like this every year?"

"Maybe..."

"Well you can wait until tomorrow morning to open your presents..."

"Aw please?"

"I'll...I'll let you open one too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Oh alright, I'll get your present if you get me mine."

"Ok baby I'll be right back." He smiles excitedly and walks away. He goes into his room and pulls out the present that held the locket. He smiles and almost runs back to her room. He walks in and she's not there. He sits on the bed and finds a note

_Draco,_

_I'll be in soon love, I have to get your present ready. Be there soon_

_love Mia._

He frowns slightly at the note, wondering what she could possibly have for him that she had to get ready...his train of thought stops completely when he sees her come in.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

She nervously steps out of her bathroom, her hair is in a bun held up by chopsticks that were painted slytherin green. Her heart starts racing as she feels his eyes rake over her body, she's wearing a green and silver bra and panty set. She looks over at him sheepishly as his jaw drops. Hermione steps closer to him until she is standing in front of him almost innocently. He stares up at her, the box in his hand completely forgotten.

"What's my present Draco?"

"What?"

"What's my present Draco, love?" she asks as she sits on his lap.

"Um...open it..."

"Ok..." she takes the box into her hand and opens it to find the elvish silver locket and gasps at it's perfection. She hugs him tightly as he asks "So what's _my_ present?"

"Well you have to unwrap it..."

"Mia, you don't have to..."

"I _want_ to Draco, I'm ready for this..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am Draco" He takes the locket and puts it on her before whispering "I love you Mia." He begins kissing down her neck making her shiver, she lets him hold her close as he kisses her lovingly as he lays her down onto her dark purple sheets. **(Ok pause a moment here, sorry guys but i'm not putting in any smut yet. It just seems really early in the story, I MAY put in some smut later but not now. Thanks)**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Hours pass and soon it's 8 AM and Christmas morning, Draco yawns and sits up to see that he wasn't in his room. He was in Hermione's room and wondered why until lasts nights events came shooting back. He looks over to see a sleeping Hermione lying next to him, Draco lays back down and pulls her into his arms happily making her stir in his arms.

"Draco last night was perfect." She whispers her face hidden in his chest. He kisses her head and whispers "I love you Mia...and I have something for you..."

"What is it?" She asks sleepily

"Let me get it" he says grabbing his wand, he summons the ring box and catches it with one hand before sitting up. She is still laying on him tiredly as she looks up at him. Draco Cups her pale cheek with one large warm hand and says "Baby I know we haven't been together long but...but I've been in love with you for so long...and now that I know you love me too there's no point in delaying the question...Will...will you marry me Mia?"

"Oh Draco..."she whispers sitting up right away not caring to cover herself (it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before). She kisses him hard before pulling away and whispering "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading please review**


	11. The announcment

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. The characters aren't mine but the plot is thanks. enjoy**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He looks at her in surprise for a mere second before taking the ring out of it's box and slides it onto her finger before kissing her again. He pulls back when he hears a knock at the door. "Just a second!" He shouts before kissing her gently. He stands and begins to get dressed, she sighs and does the same. When they're both dressed he opens the door to see Pip smiling as he looks up at them, he notices the ring on Hermione's left hand making him shout "Oh master Draco she has accepted! Congratulations Master Draco!"

"Thank you Pip, Do you know if anyone is coming today?"

"Yes master, the people that are attending tonight are Mr.s Zabini, Nott, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, and Misses Lovegood, Weasley, Brown, Parkinson, and Patil. Is that alright?"

"That's alright thank you pip, are all of the presents in the drawing room now?"

"Yes sir"

"Alright we'll have breakfast in there..."

"Yes Master Draco, Mistress Hermione..." Pip leaves smiling giddily as Hermione hugs Draco tightly. Draco laughs heartily and leads her to the drawing room by the hand. She sits on the couch and he nods to a large wooden cradle that was covered by a purple silk blanket. She walks over to it, kneels in front of it and pulls the blanket off to reveal the three little kittens. She gasps and picks the black one up first and whispers "They're perfect Draco!"

"I'm glad you like them, love"

"I LOVE them Dragon! They're so cute!"

"Yeah but not as cute as you are Mia"

"Oh stop it Dragon we both know you think I'm cute in a _very_ different way"

He laughs and kisses her softly as the three kittens mew up at them. He smiles in the kiss and knows he's completely crazy in love with the small witch he was kissing.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Where do you think you're going tonight Gin?!"

"A party..."

"Without Harry and I?"

"I don't want to go to a party with my brother and ex-boyfriend, besides I don't want you to be in my life much anymore. You've been a jerk to me, my boyfriend, my friends _and_ Mione!"

"I have not been a jerk to you and Mione. As for your so called _friends_ I suggest you leave their group. They mingle with Slytherins and in some cases_ are _Slytherins...including that boyfriend of yours. You can still have Harry who is actually good enough for you if not better..."

"You really think I care what you and Harry think anymore?"

"Because we all know that you'll be with Harry by the end of the year and that Mione will be mine in a few days if not hours..."

"Actually I won't be with Harry because Blaise has asked me to move in with him after school ends. Oh and Mione and Draco have news for us tonight and I _know_ that it's not bad news about them."

"You can't move in with that snake! It's bad enough that Hermione is breaking my heart enough just by being alone, let alone sleeping in the same house as another snake!"

"Stop it Ron, she left you plain and simple. She wrote me and says she's in love with him and that she _isn't _in love with you!"

Ginny leaves the room in a huff making Ron glare down at the floor, she couldn't be with Malfoy...she couldn't be in love with him! He grabs a package he had gotten together for her and ties it to his owl's leg muttering "take that to mione"

He walks out of the room to hear Ginny talking to the girls about going to Malfoy Manor that night for the party...it seemed that he had new plans tonight...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Draco you spoil me too much..." she says as she opens her last present. She smiles down at the snow white ball gown, noticing that he had gotten her matching shoes for it. She stands and kisses him with her new kittens (Mistletoe, Rowena, and Athena) dancing around her feet. Hermione takes her dress and shoes upstairs with her so she can change into them, her friends were arriving in an hour or so, she goes into her bed room and changes into the dress which is tight and long-sleeved down to the waist where it puffs out like a princess's dress. She slides her feet into the shoes before leaving the room to see Draco waiting for her.

"Hello Dragon" she giggles as she hugs him

"Mia, when do you want to tell everyone?"

"Tonight..."

"Really?" he asks hopefully as he pulls her closer into his arms.

"Yes Draco, I might even tell the daily profit so _everyone_ knows that you're mine and that I'm yours."

"Sounds good." he laughs. She hears the clanging of the door bell ring through the house and knows it's their friends, they had come early but she couldn't be more excited to see them if she tried. She kisses Draco's cheek and leads him down the stair case to the large double door entrance to see Pip answer the door. She catches sight of Ginny and smiles excitedly at her "Pip I can take care of it, you can go back to your chambers." She says kissing Pip's head affectionately before sending him off. She turns to see Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Pansy, and Ginny almost crying with excitement "What's the news?!" Pansy squeals

"Yeah what is it?!" Lavender asks

"Did you and Draco...?!" Parvati giggles

"ALRIGHT ladies! let her breath before you assault her with questions!" Blaise shouts laughing.

"It's alright Blaise, and to answer your question Parvati yes we did...but that's not the news..."

"OMG! How was it?" Ginny shouts

"Give us details girl!" Pansy says smirking

All the guys laugh at the girls reactions when Hermione had said she and Draco had shagged. Blaise and Nott both smirk at Draco when he comes into view and shouts "Have fun recently Drake?"

"Maybe, what business is it of yours?"

"Well all the ladies are squealing over it so if my girlfriend is begging for details about _yours_ and Hermione's sex life I think it is my business"

"Really? Why do girls have to do that?"

"Because if they don't talk, nag, or gossip THEY DIE!" Blaise laughs as all the girls start talking as they walk into the house. The guys follow suit, when they reach the drawing room all the girls save Hermione screech "AAAAWWWWW" at the sight of Mistletoe, Rowena, and Athena. Hermione smiles and sits down with Athena in her lap. As she pets her soft black fur Hermione smiles and says "So you all want to hear the news?"

"Let me think...Yes!" Ginny says feigning thought

"Well take a look and guess..." she says holding out her left hand to the girls as the boys look at Draco questioningly. Draco smirks as all five girls squeal "You're engaged!"

"Yeah this morning after last night he asked me..."

"That is _so _sweet, so when do you think you want to get married?"

"Um...we haven't really talked about it...what do you think Draco?"

"As soon as possible." he says smiling at her happily

"How soon is soon Dragon?" she laughs

"It could be anything from tomorrow to the Easter holidays..." he says

She laughs and says "Well..."

"NO! We have to help you plan the wedding, you can't just elope!" Ginny says desperately

"Well I suppose we could start planning it now so we can have the wedding soon..." Hermione says unsurely

"Oh can we help you?" Pansy asks hopefully

"So am I going to get a say in what my wedding will be like?" Draco asks smirking

"Oh Draco of course not!" Pansy laughs

They all laugh as Pip comes in, he walks over to Hermione and squeaks "Mistress Hermione? There's is two young gentlemen at the door for you...they is introducing themselves as Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter..."

"Why would they be here?!" She asks looking around.

"None of us mentioned it to them Mione." Ginny says worriedly

"I will take care of him Mia" Draco says with a scowl

He stands and leaves the room followed by Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, and Theo.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Excuse me Potter and Weasley but what are you doing at mine and Hermione's home? I'm afraid it's a bad time, we have guests." Draco says coldly when he goes to the door.

"I am here to see Hermione, now can you please go get her?"

"Well I'm quite sure if my _fiance_ wanted to see you and Potter she would have come to the door instead of myself..."

"Fiance?!" Ron shouts, his face turning an ugly shade of red

"Yes Ronald, I am going to become the next lady Malfoy, now why have you come to my home?" Hermione says calmly as she walks gracefully toward the small group of young men.

"Mione I thought you weren't ready to get married!"

"I was_ and _am ready to marry, I just didnot wish to marry_ you__. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"_Mione, love please. I love you"

"Well I don't love you Mr. Weasley, now would be so kind as to leave my home?"

"Hermione..."

"I'll have Fluff show you out...Fluff!" She calls softly. He comes out from around a corner and says "Yes Mistress Hermione?"

"Could you please show these two young men out?"

"Yes Mistress of course"

"Thank you, good day Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley..."

She closes the door behind Fluff then calls Lily, when she arrives Hermione smiles and says "I would like to have the gates guard this home from Ronald Weasley and Mr. Potter, once they leave do you think putting that charm into work would be too much to ask?"

"No Mistress Mione, Lily does anything for her favorite Mistress."

"Thank you Lily, Happy Christmas by the way"

""Happy Christmas Miss" Lily says with a bow before apparating away. Hermione turns to the boys and says "Shall we return to the drawing room? Or will you boys adjourn to the study for drinks?"

"Hermione may I speak with you for a moment before we go to the study?" Draco asks

"Of course Dragon" the boys walk to the study as Draco smiles at Hermione

"What?"

"You're going to be a wonderful Lady Malfoy..."

"Thank you my dragon, now I should go back to the girls, if I don't help our wedding is going to be pink and purple with unicorns..." She laughs after giving him a kiss on the cheek. Draco smiles and hugs her before following his friends to the study. Hermione walks back to the girls feeling elated...she was marrying Draco and Ron and Harry couldn't do a thing about it...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys the next chapter will be up soon  
please review**


	12. A few months later

**Hey guys new chapter! Characters not mine only the plot is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

They had set the date for the wedding, it was going to be on valentines day, it was in one week and Hermione was beyond nervous. She walks into her room and starts looking at the Daily Profit and sees a large picture of herself and Draco on the front. She starts to read the article out of curiousity.

**_The New Happy Couple!  
By Rita Skeeter_**

**_Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would become anything other then a future Hermione Weasley? Well apparently Mr. Weasley didn't know this, the heartbroken Mr. Weasley informs us that when asked for her hand by himself she refused him. Not even a year later does she appear with none other then Draco Lucious Malfoy. Mr. Weasley has informed the Profit that he has begged Miss Granger on numerous occasions to be his once more but has been refused. When another Hogwarts student is asked Miss Parkinson says "Weasley has been rude and mean to Hermione who has the right to marry whoever she wants, and I am happy to say that she is very happy with her relationship with Draco. She and Draco are getting married on the 14th of Febuary and are really excited"_**

**_Who knew that Hermione Granger had taste? Not many would marry Ronald Weasley when people now know about his ill temper. The same can be said for Harry Potter who lost his girlfriend of four months to a friend of Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabbini and Miss Ginny Weasley (Ronald's sister) are newly engaged to be married. It is said that Ronald Weasley has disowned his baby sister for dating a "Snake"_**

**_In conclusion in my opinion, Hermione and Draco make a much better couple then her and the "Red Haired Wonder"_**

Hermione finishes reading with a small smile on her pale pink lips. She puts the paper on her desk as an owl taps on her window. It was Ron's owl, it held a letter once more. Ron had written to her every night since the news of her engagement had gotten out to the public. He just didn't accept it, he and Harry were the only ones who didn't because ALL of her past boyfriends had accepted and said that they were happy for her. Even Cormac Maclaggen hadn't held a grudge, he and Victor was even coming to the wedding.

Ron was being ridiculous, as was Harry but there was nothing she could do about it. She looks to her balcony which is in view through the closed glass doors, as she looks an owl flutters onto the railing. Hermione stands and walks to the doors, pushes them open and lets the owl in. As it flutters in she notices the note, once the owl lands she takes it and sees the hand writing of Molly Weasley. Good lord! She hadn't told her about her marriage to Draco! She was going to be livid, Hermione had known that Molly still had her heart set on her marrying Ron. She swallows and opens the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Dear I don't wish to offend you but you could do better, Draco Malfoy is an ex deatheater. Honestly why would you not fall for a nice stable member of the order. Draco Malfoy is a nice enough man but he doesn't deserve a soft sweet young girl like you. I speak with a mothers love and guidance, Ronald is such a sweet boy. He was absolutely heartbroken when the news of your wedding blew across the news papers!_

_He says he misses you and regrets everything he has done wrong to you. He was positively crying when Ginny mentioned how **she** was invited and he was not. How could you do such a thing to poor Ronnie and Harry? Any way dear we all know you're very busy but think about your life. Think about how you are about to spend the rest of your life with some pretty boy death eater...please think about who really loves you and who doesn't._

_All my love,|  
__Molly_

"Honestly?! I love draco with all my heart and a woman that has been a mother to me for years doesn't want me with him?!" I was fuming, as I walked out of my room a throw the letter into my fire place so that I can think without staring at that damn letter. Who did she think she was? Why the bloody hell would she think an idiotic excuse for a letter would sway me from the only man I have ever truly loved? I storm past the library where Draco was speaking to someone who had come to the door, I almost pass the library when I hear a motherly voice and a shock of bright red hair. I double back and listen to Molly.

"Malfoy, you cannot marry Hermione. Look at the both of you, you are an ex-deatheater and she's an order member, you're in Slytherin and she's in Gryffindor, you can't really love her..."

"I can and do. As for my being a deatheater you know full well that I switched to the order."

"That's irrelevant, she belongs with a boy who is her perfect match."

"I don't know where you've been but your son is not her perfect match. She's smart, he's stupid. She's sweet, he's a pig. She is forgiving, he holds grudges better then a girl. She is loving, he is hateful. She's honest, he lies all the time. Does that prove my point?"

"STOP IT! You don't deserve her."

"No one does"

"What?"

"She is so wonderful, she deserves so much, so much that there's no person alive that could ever deserve her."

"Malfoy..."

"Mrs. Weasley, I understand that you want her to marry Ron, but as long as she wants to be mine I won't ever give her up"

"Malfoy she deserves a nice young man who..."

"Draco...Draco love? Who are you talking to?" I say feigning innocence.

"Hermione! Um I was just speaking to Mrs. Weasley...what are you doing down here Mia?"

"I was just taking a walk, what are you doing here Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh I was just speaking to Mr. Malfoy, I believe that he was saying something about a wedding cancelation?" she says messing with one of Hermione's curls.

"No I think he was telling you that Ron didn't deserve me and that he loves me..."

"Hermione dear I was only speaking in your own interests..."

"Molly you have been like a mother to me but even if I _did_ leave Draco, I wouldn't go back to Ronald"

"Hermione everyone has their rocky stages..."

"Molly. Stop it, I am with Draco and if you haven't noticed Ginevra isn't dating Harry anymore. She's going out with Blaise Zabbini..._another_ Slytherin"

"She is not, Harry told me she was just taking a break from him for her studies..."

"He's a liar, I know for a fact that they've been together almost as long as Draco and I have been together"

"Well she is in for hell if she thinks..."

"She has disowned Ron as her brother and when she finishes school she and Blaise are staying here until Zabbini Manor is rebuilt."

"She is only-"

"She is 17 and legally an adult"

"But-"

"Molly you can either accept this or don't, but don't meddle any longer"

She huffs and leaves the room heading for the exit of the home, when she is gone Hermione looks over to Draco and whispers "I'm so sorry darling..."

"Don't be it's not your fault..."

"You know I won't leave you right?"

"Yes I do, I trust you and love you with all my heart"

"You're so sweet"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long :( my life is full of drama right now. But it will get better soon, the next chapter should be up soon. Bye! :)**


	13. The wedding (The end)

**Hey guys here's the new chapter, harry potter isn't mine, it's J. 's, only the plot of this story is mine**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

He paced his way around the fountain as the minutes turned to an hour, _where was she? She was never late to anything...she wouldn't just leave him at the alter would she?_ He looks at Blaise who is smirking at him knowingly.

"She's coming Drake, she just had a problem with...what she was wearing..."

"She's coming?"

"Yes that's what I said, sheesh bud you need to calm down..."

"When will she be here?"

"In a few minutes, ok? Just calm down, she isn't going to leave you Drake"

"Good..." He keeps pacing until he hears the small orchestra of elves starts playing the wedding march, he looks up to the house where the large stain glass doors open. Just in the doorway stood his bride. Her soft brown hair hung in waves around her beautiful face, her skin was almost as pale as the white dress she wore. It was long sleeved, and the skirt trailed down past her feet. Her face is covered by a thin veil and just underneath it he sees the locket he gave her glittering. His heart beats faster and faster as she glides toward him. When she gets to him he takes her hand in his as they take three steps toward the alter. They stared at each other and when blue eyes met brown the world melted away, soon they were saying their "I do's" and waiting to have their first kiss as man and wife.

"If anyone objects to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace..." The minister said looking into the crowd of people with a look on his face, Draco and Hermione look over into the crowd and saw ablack haired man and a red haired man standing among the seated. They walk up to the couple and nod to Hermione and with a frown on his face, Ron looks over at Draco next and says "I was wrong Malfoy...you obviously love her with all your heart and even though I love her too...I want her to be happy. I know with you she will be..."

"Thanks We-Ron, I'm sorry for all the ways I have wronged you as well..."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" She says nervously

"I'm sorry if I or my mother has caused you or Mal-Draco any grief...friends?"

"Only for the best..." she says with a small smile on her lips

Harry looks at her sheepishly and mutters "I'm sorry Hermione, I was a prat. I'm glad you're happy, I'll try to be civil with Malfoy here but I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you Harry, I forgive you..." She says smiling a bit wider.

"Then by all means continue..." he says with a small yet sad grin on his face

The minister looks at him oddly then says "I...erm pronounce you man and wife...you may now kiss the bride."

Draco smiles and kisses her softly before pulling back as the crowd cheered for them. He takes her hand in his and whispers "I love you Mione and I'll make nice with Weasel and Potty if that will make you happy..."

"It would especially since I don't want the baby around all that fighting..."

"Baby? You mean you're..."

"Yes...are you happy"

"No"

"What?" she whispers sounding heartbroken

"No I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic..."

"God Draco you gave me such a heart attack." She laughs

"Shall we tell them the news now or at dinner?"

"Dinner, for now I want to think about our family that's to come..."

"I love you Mia"

"I love you too Draco"

And as they kissed sparks flew in their eyes and they knew this was forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys cause that's the last chapter...I just ran out of ideas but I have some new ones for other stories. Don't forget to check out my profile page and take the pole I set up. :) Until next time my friends  
-KatnissHermioneAnnabeth**


	14. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! I don't own Harry Potter but I own this plot!**

* * *

**11 years later:**

Hermione runs after her three year old daughter shouting "Kimberly you get back here now! You cannot steal Scorpius's wand the day before he starts school!"

Kimberly laughs like a maniac as she runs through the huge halls of the home, her blonde curls fan out behind her. Just as she rounds the corner her both of her older siblings catch one of her arms. Scorpius takes his wand back while his twin Rachael holds her down. The twins had straight brown hair and grey eyes, Scorpius was a ladies man in the making while Rachael preferred to sit in the library with her pet ferret named Snowball (he was a snow white ferret).

"Mum! It's alright we've got her!" Rachael shouts as her mother shouts at Kimberly again. Kimberly looks up at her and pouts making her large grey eyes disappear under her hair.

"Good because I shouldn't be running right now"

"Why mum?" Scorpious asks as he twirls his wand in his fingers

"Well um...I haven't told your father yet but...but I'm going to have another baby"

"Another one?!"

"Yes another one..."

"We're like the Weasleys now aren't we?" Rachael laughs good naturedly

Hermione smiles and picks up Kimberly and thinks about it...she has five children and now one on the way

She had:

Scorpius and Rachael were 11

Amy was 9

Lilly was 6

Kimberly was 3 and she was now about two months pregnant (She kinda _was_ like a weasley)

"Hermione?! Did you find Kimberly and Scorpius's wand?" Draco shouts from downstairs

"Yeah I did sweetheart..."

"Then everyone come down here, we have to go!"

"Coming! Get downstairs you three, I have to get Lilly and Amy"

Hermione puts Kimberly down and walks to Amy and Lilly's room she walks in and both girls were brushing their brown hair, Amy finishes brushing her brown hair and says "Oh hi mummy, we are almost ready"

"Well hurry up your father is getting impatient again" Hermione laughs

She goes downstairs to Draco and says "Sweetheart I have something to tell you..."

"Can it wait honey?"

"No it can't Rachael and Scorpius already know so you should to..."

"Ok what is it baby?"

"We're going to have another baby"

"Another one? Well I can officially say we are Weasleys now, we have more kids than Ron and Hannah!"

"So you're happy?"

"Extremely happy baby, I just hope it's a boy. You girls beat me and Scorpius hands 5 to 2"

"Yeah but you love our girls, because when you saw James flirting with her last week you turned bright red and all angry. You completely ignored James for the rest of the day..."

"Because he's not good enough for my baby girl."

"No boy will be in your opinion"

"So?"

"Draco you are impossible"

"And you love me..."

* * *

**That's how I'm gonna end it but here's some extra info about the kids for anyone who wants it.**

**Hermione had another boy who she named Freddy (In memory of Fred weasley)**

**Rachael was in Slytherin **

**Scorpius was in Gryffindor**

**Amy was in Slytherin**

**Lilly was in Gryffindor**

**Kimberly was in Gryffindor**

**and Tommy was in Slytherin**


End file.
